sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of relationships
This is a list of relationships and encounters that happen in the series. To find out more, visit the participants' pages. Undefined relationships * Yuki Behr & Bjorn Bjergsen (lovers) * Clara Bjergsen & Marcus Flex (lovers) * Dina Caliente & Mortimer Goth (raped) * Dina Caliente/Ebony Abbelli & Don Lothario (lovers) * Dina Caliente & Jacques Villareal (sub-dom) * Gina Caliente & Don Lothario (raped) * Eva Capricciosa & Marcus Flex (lovers) * Elissa Darling & Marcus Flex (breeding) * John Doe & Lauryn Srivastava (raped) * Victor Feng & Hayley Mireles (lovers) * Marcus Flex & Eva Le Chien (breeding) * Marcus Flex & Gina Landgraab (lovers) * Marcus Flex & Eliza Pancakes (lovers) * Marcus Flex & Penny Pizzazz (raped) * Marcus Flex & Jade Rosa (mind-controlled) * Marcus Flex & Jade Rosa (raped) * Morgan Fyres & Wolfgang Munch (mates) * Siobhan Fyres & Wolfgang Munch (mind-controlled) * Bella Goth & Don Lothario (lovers) * Bella Goth & Desmond Magee (breeding) * Summer Holiday & Wolfgang Munch (mind-controlled) * Gina Landgraab & Jacques Villareal (raped) * Jackson Landgraab & random stranger (1) (lovers) * Jackson Landgraab & random stranger (2) (lovers) * Don Lothario & Eliza Pancakes (raped) * Hugo Villareal & Katrina Villareal (blow-job) * Eliza Pancakes & girl for painting * Drew Prius & girl for painting * Eliza Pancakes & Bishan... * Don Lothario & Roxanna... Dating * Salim Benali & Mortimer Goth * Bjorn Bjergsen & Luna Villareal * Clara Bjergsen & Cole Salzmann * Sofia Bjergsen & Sergio Romeo * Miriam Casey & Bob Pancakes * Miriam Casey & Bradley Whitlock * Samuel Corley & Penny Pizzazz * Morgan Fyres & Kyra Padilla * Siobhan Fyres & J Huntington III * Cassandra Goth & Jules Thomson * Nataly Kenyon & Jackson Landgraab * Nataly Kenyon & Malcolm Landgraab * Joaquin Le Chien & Jade Rosa Broke up * Katrina Caliente & Don Lothario * Cassandra Goth & Don Lothario * Malcolm Landgraab & Luna Villareal * Eliza Pancakes & Drew Prius Married * Ebony Abbelli & Riccarde Abbelli * Yuki Behr & Damien Cartwright * Bjorn Bjergsen & Clara Bjergsen * Luna Corley & Samuel Corley * Elissa Darling & Marcus Flex * Lady Moira de Lancey & Sir Patrick de Lancey * Lily Feng & Victor Feng * Bella Goth & Mortimer Goth * Paolo Holiday & Summer Holiday * Geoffrey Landgraab & Gina Landgraab * Jackson Landgraab & Nancy Landgraab * Candy Lobo & Diego Lobo * Don Lothario & Thalia Lothario * Desmond Magee & Omar Magee * Eliza McCabe & Ryan McCabe * Dominic Pizzazz & Penny Pizzazz * Jacques Villareal & Katrina Villareal * Bishan & Amina ? Divorced * Dominic Fyres & Moira Fyres * Geoffrey Landgraab & Nancy Landgraab * Eva Le Chien & Joaquin Le Chien * Bob Pancakes & Eliza Pancakes * Jacques Villareal & Seraphine Villareal (widowed) More than 2 * Riccarde Abbelli, Dina Caliente, Samuel Corley, Phoenix Hendricks * Yuki Behr, Bjorn Bjergsen, Siobhan Fyres, Luna Villareal * Eva Capricciosa, Joaquin Le Chien, Jade Rosa * Samuel Corley, Justin Delgato, Jackson Landgraab, Dominic Pizzazz, Penny Pizzazz * Lily Feng, Victor Feng & Mariko Sasaki * Marcus Flex, Dominic Fyres, Penny Pizzazz * Morgan Fyres, Wolfgang Munch, Kyra Padilla * Bella Goth, Mortimer Goth, Don Lothario * Ryan McCabe, Eliza Pancakes, 2 random strangers * Dominic Pizzazz, Penny Pizzazz, male stripper * Eliza Pancakes, Bishan ? & random stranger